infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Johnny Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Johnny Joestar (Birth name Jonathan Joestar) is one of the eight anchors of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure branch of Yggdrasil. Johnny is the alternate version of Jonathan Joestar. He Loops within the events of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, racing across 18th Century United States of America with his best friend Gyro Zeppeli and getting into conflict with the 23rd President Funny Valentine for the Holy Corpse Parts. Early Looper Activity At first, Johnny thought that the Loops were a dream or a pre-death flashback. But after several resets, Johnny was able to figure out that he was in a Time Loop. In his early Loops, Johnny constantly tried to make sure that his enemies would fail in attacking either him and Gyro. However, Johnny would constantly die due to the dangerous nature of his baseline journey and enemies. Over the course of the Loops, Johnny's slightly bad personality became more relaxed. While he hated the Loops for not awaking him in an earlier setting to either save his older brother from his accident or prevent the incident that crippled Johnny, he does appreciate the Loops for allowing him to be with Gyro again. Powers Johnny is incredibly proficient in the Spin ability, which allows him to use the power of rotation from both the body and anything he uses as either a projectile or in hand to either defend himself or attack others. Spin also has numerous other applications. *''Tusk'': Johnny's Stand enhances the use of his Spin abilities, giving him full access to the Golden Rotation and Super Spin. The Stand's attacks allows Johnny's attack to pierce through other dimensions and even influence gravity. The damage caused by Johnny's Spin attacks through Tusk are infinite and will not end until Johnny hits the target with a similar Spin going in the opposite direction to cancel it out. *'Marksmanship': Thanks to Tusk's ''nail bullets, Johnny's an exceptional marksman. *'Durability': Johnny is able to sustain numerous injuries, some life threatening, and still operate. *'Horse Riding': Due to being a Jockey in his baseline, Johnny is exceptional in riding horses and is aware of all knowledge that concerns them. *'Alchemy': Johnny has specialized in Sand Alchemy, which he considers very useful due to the fact that sand is comprised of eroded rocks and he travels through several deserts. It's very versitile in the sense that he can form sand into chairs and hands that pick up objects with ease. Relationship With Other Loopers *'Gyro Zeppeli': Whether it be Baseline or Looper, Johnny will always consider Gyro to be his best friend. No matter the Loop, the two of them are practically inseperable. The two often joke with one another and often talk about their experiences, traveling the lands of whatever Loop they are in. Johnny likes to try and convice Gyro to settle down with a steady girlfriend or get married, but is annoyed by Gyro's ladykiller ways and for often sleeping with the non-Looping mothers of other Loopers. Despite this, Johnny will never rat Gyro out to enraged Loopers and is willing to bail out Gyro in whatever trouble he's in. *'Anakin Skywalker :' Johnny believes Anakin is crazy and unstable. Anakin having beat him up and thrown him into Impel Down during a One Piece fused loop probably did not help this viewpoint. *'Yu Narukami:' Surprisingly, Johnny gets along very well with Yu. Mostly due to their shared value of friendships and liking the peace of Inaba. Johnny even mentions that Gyro makes a special exception of doing his usual hobbies in Inaba. Johnny trusts Yu enough to fully go into detail why he considers Gyro his best friend and confide that without Gyro, he wouldn't have been able to grow as a person. Likewise, Yu respects Johnny and gets along fairly well with him. *'Vilgax': Johnny was one of the loopers to vote to keep Vilgax a MLE. *'Other Loopers''': Due to Gyro's actions, Johnny often has to apologize on behalf of his friend. However Johnny shows absolutely no respect for other Loopers, not even the O7. He is however willing to talk to them casually. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:JJBA Category:Anchor